


Nine Things About Coming Back Alive You Should Know

by orphan_account



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Adam is the creature's name bc i said so, Gen, Hmmmm yeah, Man I had too, My friend sent me a list from tumblr about coming back alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nine things Adam Frankenstein wants you to know about being reanimated.





	Nine Things About Coming Back Alive You Should Know

1) You will be cold

When Adam woke up that dark, dank night, Ingolstadt campus was in the midst of a powerful blizzard, and the wind had grown teeth in retaliation. Shivers had wracked his patchwork body, made up of stitches and scars uncountable, and pain lanced through his freshly broken bones. It was absolutely frigid, and Adam remained cold that night and many after, numbness never quite leaving his fingers or ears. 

2) You will wake up screaming

His vocal chords were the first part of him that cooperated, bringing forth a whine more akin to a dog than a grown “man.” Adam could only blame himself for the fear that must’ve brought his pitiful creator, the cry something truly pained and guttural. The next noise out of him was a full scream, who could blame him? He was cold and wet, and the room was dark and scary, and all he wanted was to be warm and held and protected.

3) Your entire body will throb, it never goes away; being brought back only works for a price

It was a bone deep and searing agony, something terrible in its greatness and all consuming. Adam was always terrified to focus too much on it, fearing it would devour him and suck him back into the darkness from whence he was born. All he knew was that his scars hurt when he stretched, and that his bones were crooked and bent in ways they weren’t supposed to be.

4) Do not get up immediately

Adam learned this one much quicker than many of the others, his first instinct after sobbing being to stand up and reach for the idol that had created him. The movement was in poor choice, and he had experienced something he later learned was nausea. After Victor had fled the scene, Adam was forced to rest, curled up on the ground, heaving up strings of burning acid and thickened blood from his rotting stomach and esophagus. A death rattle that was no longer dead, he supposed. 

5) Ask for blankets

Adam himself never really got the chance to do this, but he hopes that whoever reads this will have a kind caretaker who would give them something nice, like a warm blanket to banish the chill away. He himself had tried to crawl into bed with his Victor, only for the man to scream in his face and sprint off into the cold. Adam won’t admit that he had crawled right into the big bed that night, and cried himself to sleep in Victor’s pillow. 

6) Never ask how you died

This is another one Adam was afraid of, afraid it would eat away at him if he ever acknowledged that he had been truly dead at one point. All he could remember was darkness and murmuring voices around him, though none belonged to people he recognized. When he was dragged back into the world, disoriented and unable to recollect anything, he was forced to assume his mind would not allow him to remember. From the scars not caused by clumsy stitching, Adam could see that he did not want to know, either.

7) Don’t ask how the practitioner did it

He asked this question on that fateful day when he made his proposition for a friend, be it male for female. The inquiry had made Victor pale, and tremble as if his furs and linens had disappeared in the wind. He never answered it, not even when Adam followed him to Scotland, and Adam himself could never bring himself to ask again.

8) Nobody will want you back

Or at least, nobody wanted Adam back. Everywhere he had traveled people reacted as if being attacked by a beast. They would never answer his boundless questions, or help him find food or shelter, just pale at the site of him and flee. Adam never understood this until he came across a pond, so still and clear it was almost silver, and saw the face that stared back at him. Something beyond human in beauty and in horror, a monster.

9) Let the practitioner be on their way

Not obeying this rule was one of Adam’s biggest regrets. Instead of following it and building himself a home in the woods he found himself in shortly after his birth, he followed and waited and caused too much chaos and pain for one man to take. Adam had refused to allow Victor Frankenstein his needed rest, and by doing that Adam never truly allowed himself to rest, either. The only good thing that came out of their endless dance was the fire, he supposed, crackling around their bodies and laying them to another, this time permanent, slumber.


End file.
